


Once upon a time in the gaming universe…

by Luni_Ashley_Ambrose



Series: Sweetz - Gaming Gods [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), The Sweetz, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dbd inspired, Gaming, Gen, god AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 06:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ashley_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ashley_Ambrose





	Once upon a time in the gaming universe…

The bald headed god named Corbs entered the dark cornmaze. His eyes searching for any kind of movement. He knew they were in here. Somewhere.  
And he had prepared those pretty, silver shining hooks with their names. This would be fun.

The skilled eyes noticed a movement not far away and the hunt began. A large, bloody knife in his hand, running after his prey. Corbs could see who he was hunting down. It was Big Daddy Dilly, another gaming god.  
He got close, chasing Dilly out of the cornfield to the small carnival. But Dilly was way too skilled. He was shaking and baking and soon Corbs had lost him.

The bald headed god stayed still for a second. Admiring how his tattoos looked in the dim light of dawn. A noice brought his attention back to the hunt. Corbs started running towards the generator nearby. He could see blonde hair disappearing in the corn. It was the third gaming god. The gorgeous Breezus.

He chased him for a minute before stabbing him from the back, blood spilling out of the wound. Easily he grabbed the fellow god, placing him over his shoulder and carried him to the well prepared hook. Breezus' screams breaking the eerie silence.  
Corbs stepped away. „Told you, those hooks carry your name…“ That wicked smiled and the sparkling of the dark eyes gave Breezus goosebumps. For a second he forgot the pain that was flooding his perfect body. When the pain came back Corbs was already gone.

He could hear a scream cutting through the thick air and he knew Corbs found Dilly. Just a few moments later the bald god appeared in Breezus' view, lifeless Dilly on his shoulder. Unceremoniously he placed him on the hook next to Breezus.  
The sun had began to rise, the first orange-red rays of sunlight taking down the creepiness of the place.

„That was a very successful night, boys.“ Corbs laughed, snapping his fingers and all the sudden they were back in there big ass gaming castle, all healed up and cleaned.  
„Tomorrow there will be hooks with your name out there.“ Dilly said, voice filled with anger and annoyance.  
„Watch out, Big Daddy. You’re vein is starting to take over…“ Breezus laughed.


End file.
